


Centuries

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Fluff(?), Gay, Josh doesn't have any brothers and sisters, Josh is 19, M/M, Sassy!Josh, i'm bad at tags sorry, smut MAYBE, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: since thousands of years, a legend is told generation after generation in the Dun family, speaking about a bloodthirsty beast, mangling and butchering the naive humans who dared walking on the ground of its forest.the youngest of the Dun family, Josh, doesn't believe in those things. especially when the last said events are supposed to be in the forest near his house.he shouldn't trust old wives tales, right?[an idea that came to my mind while listening to the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy]





	

"It was hundred years ago..."

Josh rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. The flames of the firecamp were dancing slowly, the wood cracking while it burnt.

"Mom, we heard this legend so much times. Could you stop telling it at _every_ firecamp we do with the whole family ?"

His mother looked at him furrowing her brows.

"No, Josh. It's important, we're the Dun." She said, while Josh mimicked her, sassily. "And your cousin Mary still never heard it."

Josh raised his left eyebrow, but didn't add anything, too scared to make his mother angry.

"I was saying..."

_Hundred years ago, a little boy named Aaron Dun was born in our beloved Columbus. He grew up in a poor family. He was kind and generous, and he became a strong and bold young man, willing to help others. Rumors started to run over the city, telling that a strange beast was stealing lives from innocent people by night, and when someone explained it to Aaron, he was disgusted. People were killed, it needed to stop. He sent to the forest where everyone was telling the beast was. The brave man disappeared for two whole weeks. When he came out of the forest, he seemed to have forgot what happened. But, fifty-two years later, laying on his deathbed, he told to his little son that the beast was real, he met it when he went to the forest, and he promised to stay quiet about it. It ran around the city and the beast was caught a week after. Some say that, feeling betrayed, the monster disappeared forever. The legend says that it's still running through the same forest, searching for someone to kill, in need of revenge._

The kids let out a small "oooohh" as Josh sighed again, crossing his arms. He didn't believe in those idiot stories. He wasn't five anymore, and the way his mother kept telling it to the whole family everytime made him angry. He tried his best not to show it though — and it wasn't really working.

"Can I go, now? I'm cold." He asked, moving angrily his right foot.

His mother nodded, and he stood up, messing his cousin's hair.

"Don't forget that the beast is coming for you if you're not nice, Mary."

"Josh!!" His mother and his uncle gasped, while Mary's eyes were widening.

He laughed, not noticing (or maybe noticing but not caring) the look his mother have him, and he turned away towards his house, walking beside the woods. " _ew, i'm going to get found by the beast!"_  he thought to himself ironically, cursing every single person that believed in those things. He was exhausted because he didn't slept the night before, and hearing again the legends that he wanted to forgot tonight made him feel almost sick.

Reaching his house quickly and then his room, he removed his shirt before crawling in bed. He found sleep quicker than expected.

 

He dreamed about the beast this night, picturing as a pretty human figure, and this beast beautifuly giggled as it started to cut off Josh's stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short, but I'm just really excited to go directly to the story, but I guess it needed a quick explaination before. hope you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
